Aishiteru
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part 6 of my Ojamajo Doremi Affections series, and part 3 of my Back to School Barrage. Doremi's finally had enough of Kotake calling her Dojimi, but is there anything Nick can do?


Author's Note: Okay, this is it! The final chapter of my _Ojamajo Doremi Affections_ series! This is also part 3 of my "Back-to-School Barrage". In this one, which features everyone's favorite unluckiest pretty girl in the world, Kotake calls her "Dojimi" one too many times, and Doremi just snaps. When Nick finds an angry Doremi, he tries to do what he can to calm her down. As always, I do NOT own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or any of its affiliated series, though I wish I did. If I did, this story probably would actually happen. Yay me... Back on topic, _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation and anyone who licenses it in their country. Let's go! BTW, this one's a little shorter than most of the other Affections stories because I ran out of ideas, and trust me, that doesn't happen often with me...

"_Aishiteru" - "I love you"_

Part 3 of my "Back-to-School Barrage"

"Oh, yeah?" I challenged, dribbling the basketball down my side of the court. No chance was I going to let Momoko win this round!

With a battle cry, I let my wrist flick, sending the basketball in a perfect arc towards the basket, which went in, nothing but net!

"AND KELLY SCORES!!" I couldn't resist shouting.

"Nice shot, Nick," Momoko stated to me.

"I guess I learned it from you," I replied.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, only to have Miu Furunji, another fellow Misora High student, steal the ball straight out of my hands.

"Hey, Miu-chan!" I exclaimed. "Why don't you warn me next time?"

Suddenly, I heard a series of voices. One of them sounded VERY angry.

"Hey, Dojimi!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, KOTAKE-KUN!!!"

Just then, I heard a loud impact and Kotake's surprised yelping before someone fell to the ground.

"Uh-oh..." Momoko stated. "Doremi-chan snapped..."

"I'd better go check on her. Kotake-kun must have really pissed her off this time," I stated, heading off towards the source of the angry voices.

I stood there, gazing at Doremi; she had her hair down, her music note braids were a few yards away, and Kotake had fallen on his back, two music note-shaped bruises on his face. Something really bad must have happened...

Before I could ask what had happened, Doremi stormed off in a huff. I turned to Kotake.

"All right, Kotake-kun, what'd you do this time?" I asked, hoping to get straight to the point of what had just happened.

"I really don't know! All I did was call her 'Dojimi', then she gets angry and throws her braids at me!!" Kotake exclaimed. "And those things HURT when she throws them hard enough..."

"You've been calling her that for a while," I replied. "Were you trying to insult her or anything?"

"Of course not!" Kotake quickly responded. "It's just my cute little name for her! I'd never do anything to hurt her!"

"Maybe, do you think she doesn't know that?"

Kotake's expression turned confused.

"Look, Kotake-kun, I'll go talk to her. I'm usually the best at getting my friends out of a blue funk," I noted. "I'll tell her that you didn't mean to insult her. Just don't worry, okay?"

Kotake nodded as I left in search of the pink witch apprentice. I eventually found her sulking by the entrance to the gym.

"Doremi-chan?" I asked, letting my hand rest on her shoulder.

I swear to god, I didn't even see it coming. The instant my hand touched her shoulder, she shouted "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, KOTAKE-KUN!!" and slapped me right across the face, sending me into a tailspin.

She quickly gasped when she realized it was _me_ she had just slapped. "Oh, _gomenasai,_ Kellysi-chan! I didn't even know it was you!!"

"_Mou..._ you've got one heck of a swing, Doremi-chan," I noted. "What happened back there with Kotake-kun?"

"I guess I've had enough of him calling me Dojimi..."

"Doremi-chan, I just talked with Kotake-kun. He doesn't mean to insult you when he calls you that," I explained. "It's just his little pet name for you. He'd never want to insult you."

Doremi looked over at me. "Did... did he really say that?"

"Cross my heart, Doremi-chan."

Doremi stood up in her spot, brushing herself off. "_Arigatou, _Kellysi-chan. I'm going to see if Kotake-kun's all right."

With that, Doremi walked off, only to stop right in front of me. I was surprised to have her lean over and whisper the word _"Aishiteru"_ into my ear, followed by a quick kiss. With a smile, she walked off.

I couldn't help but smile myself. She's definitely changed since I started hanging out with the gang...


End file.
